User blog:Agentluke0322/RBoAT 10: Nathan Sharp vs. DAGames
Welcome to 10th episode AND first "royale" battle of Rap Battles of All Time. I was originally going to include TryHardNinja, but I ended up going for another video game-song YouTuber instead. Let's get right in this battle! "In a battle of video-game song YouTubers, the Youtuber who's also known as NateWantsToBattle, Nathan Sharp, the main member of his eponymous group, DAGAmes, the YouTuber formerly known as JT Machinima, JT Music, the lesser-known of the rappers, The Stupendium, and the musical robot, Fandroid, battle it out to see who has better music mastery. Battle RAP BATTLES OF ALL TIME! NATHAN SHARP VS. DAGAMES! BEGIN! 'Nathan Sharp:' I always want to battle, so you can bet I came prepared. I'll chase you To the Ends of the Earth: you'd best be scared. I'm the Hero of Our Time; you're not even a boss. Enjoy the Show, because it'll be ending in your loss. The lines that I spit will drive you to Madness. How Wonderful that you think that you can try to resist. Leaving you Mangled and rotting away will be easy. This isn't a Nightmare; you won't soon be set free. 'DAGames:' You messed up when you entered my Path of Genocide. As I Turn your story's Final Page, you've appeared to have died. Odd you mention Nightmares since you'll be Marching On to Yours. You'd have better luck if you had Random Encounters. I've got the Heart of an Artist, but yours will be stopping. I Will Not Be Moved; there's no use in even trying. It's Game Over for you; I'm the superior rapper. I think it's time for you to Meet thy Maker. 'JT Music:' You forgot JT, and that's simply a disgrace. The damage I'll be dealing simply Can't Be Erased. Nate, I'd like to hear No More words from you. You're living proof that they Don't Make 'Em Like They Used To. And Will, you've got no chance; just Open Your Eyes. I can See Right Through You; you're weaker than you realize. You two don't Belong Here; you'd best Prepare to Die. You wouldn't last Five Long Nights, try as you might. 'The Stupendium:' I've stepped out of Vault Number Seventy-Six to do some dissing. I'll leave you wondering, "Why Did I Say Okie Dokie?" It's A Joy to fight you, but the pleasure's all mine. I'll have released 10 Geek Cyphers before you can stand against these lines. All it'll take is A Little Heart to beat these clowns. I'll send you to a grave that's way, Way Deeper Down. The House Always Wins, you had no chance, you see. If you could only pause The Second, you could've beat me. 'Fandroid:' Like McCree, I've come to stop you all in your tracks. You've been hit by a Spooky Blooky Wave; you can't fight back. I've got lines Scarier than any Bear can be. You're already in trouble, so You don't have to Tattle on Me. It's Kill or Be Killed, and I'll be doing the killing. I'm the Ruler of The School of raps that you're flunking. This battle's over; it didn't take much to spell your doom. I've beat you so hard, not even Allison could save you. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! the tune of DAGames' gaming intro RAP BATTLES OF ALL TIME! Rappers (Still) for Hire *Larry the Cucumber *LaurenZSide *Paper Mario *Sonic.EXE *The Neighbor (Hello Neighbor) *Off The Hook *SMG4 *Ichigo *SkyDoesMinecraft Hint to Next Battle vs. Poll Who won? Nathan Sharp DAGames JT Music The Stupendium Fandroid Category:Blog posts